


Damon and Zip

by shadkit



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit





	Damon and Zip

“50 silvers! … 30 silvers! 20?” As I looked into the crowd, no hands went up. Every man and women held angry face. In the far back are two figures I could faintly see. I could just make out that one was taller than the other. The shorter one I can’t make out much, but I somehow was able to see their eyes. Eyes of a rich purple that held such sorrow.

It was when I’m force to my knees am I no longer able to see those eyes. Those eyes that somehow captured my pitiful existence. I can feel the auction announcer stomping on my back. As my face slams to the floor all I can do is wish that my end will come soon. But it never does.

Some reason my back is relieve of weight, and my limbs are somehow able to move freely. I blink a few times and surprise that I could even do that. Then I feel something on my shoulder. When I look, I see a tail of red scales flash before it’s gone.

I finally try to push myself up and look around me. The crowd that once stood coldly watching me was now gone. In their place was the auction announcer’s dead body. That’s when I tried looking around me and there was nobody. The other slaves were gone. I was on my own and somehow… Somehow, I’m able to move.

As I wander the pier, I would hear whispers of someone having to pay for their crimes. I quickly ran from there and tried to find a place to hide. They could have been talking about me. Maybe somebody was looking for me. Maybe they will blame me for what happened to the auction’s announcer.

I was just coming at a crossroad, when those eyes flashed my vision. What does it mean? I looked back at the pier. It could be nothing or could it be I need to thank them. I went back to the pier. Walking up to the announcer, I took a whiff of his body. That’s when fear shot up my back. He reeks of a red dragon. There could be no possible way.

As I walked through town, there was a rumor that the lost prince needs to pay. Lost prince? Some said how the king is going to have field day with his lost nephew. Nephew? I went to a nearby merchant and asked what were all the rumors was about. “Didn’t you hear what happened at the pier? I shook my head. “They say that the King Thanatos’s lost nephew has caused a scene and killed the best auction announcer.” What? Was that the person who saved me?

I made my way to the castle, but I clearly wasn’t going to be allowed through the main entrance. So, I claimed the wall and tried to sneak my way through the halls. I just turned a corner when I was pulled into a room. Then I was slammed against a wall. When I opened my eyes, I saw the eyes from the pier. “What the hell are you doing here?”

I blinked a few times and that’s when I saw more of their face. It was a male and he was gorgeous. His purple eyes that had hints of red. Short black hair and cool caramel skin. He even had black piercings along his right ear. A round face that fit with his soft lips and small nose.

“Hey!” I blinked again. “Don’t you dare give me that face. Now, answer me. Why haven’t you just left?” Was he angry with me? Damn it! I couldn’t help the tears that escaped as I looked away from him. “Stop that!” I looked back at him and he stepped away. He was pulling his hair as he walked over to a taller male. “Stop laughing at me.” He then sat on a chair, while looking away from me.

“Don’t mind him.” I quickly looked up and the taller male was near me. I slowly started to back away. The male chuckled before he grabbed my shoulder. “Let’s get rid of that thing.” Before I could respond I felt the weight on my wrist was gone. He let go of my shoulder. “That should make it easier on you. But it’s clear you don’t have any clothes.” He looked back to the male sitting. “Damon, you could help you know.”

Damon? His name is Damon? What a fitting name. I couldn’t help smile a bit at learning this male’s name. “Stop smiling.” Why is he angry with me? I looked back at the taller male as he was laughing.

“Don’t mind him. My name is Kensi, what is yours?” Was this really happening? No one had ever asked me for such a thing. Do I even have a name? What is my name? I couldn’t help look at the floor as I tried to think. That was until a knock was heard and it made me jump.

I somehow found myself under the chair Damon was sitting on. Kensi let out a laugh before answering the door. “The prince has been summoned.” Before Kensi could close the door, it was forced opened. At the entrance was a guard and they was pointing at me. “And bring that pathetic nobody.”

As we walked the halls, I kept getting disgusting looks by everyone we walked past. When we reached two large doors, Kensi looked to Damon and I before entering. When stepping into this large room, I couldn’t help shiver. I was tempted to grab Damon, but he might get angry with me again. He has been doing so as we were walking. What have I’ve done to anger him?

“Nephew,” A tall male, dressed in red walked down these steps of gold. He was in front of Damon before slapping him. “How dare you interfere with the selling of slaves?” He slapped Damon again. “Specially to save something so worthless.” He looked to Kensi. “And you did nothing to stop him!”

“The boy has a mind of his own. It would be wrong of me to argue with a king in training.” The male tried to slap Kensi, but quickly was stopped. “I have told you and your father my stance on the matter. Now, get to the point before I rip that hand away.” That’s when I heard a faint giggle and couldn’t help enjoy its sound.

Before long the king forced me to my knees. He also had Damon held by a few guards. The king had his foot on my back as he spoke with the Kensi, who I couldn’t see. “I would appreciate it if you got your foot off the boy.”

“Shut up. You’re in my kingdom and should respect my rules.” I was then kicked in the stomach. As I held myself in pain, I could faintly see the king facing Damon. “If you wanted a slave so badly, nephew, you could have just asked. I could have easily given you one.” I felt another kick to my body. “Especially given you a slave much better than this shit.” The king practically stomped on my face and held it there. “Now, King Kensi, pay the gold my pathetic nephew owes me.”

I somehow was able to walk with Damon and Kensi a few floors up, into a room. They sat me on a chair. I faintly saw Damon kicking furniture over and punching a wall. “Calm down, boy. This is much my fault than yours.”

“How, godfather! I was the one who shouldn’t have insisted you show me the country my father came from! I shouldn’t have killed that man. I should have listened to you when you told me it would have been pointless.” I blinked and suddenly Damon was in my face. “You should have left like the others. Why did you stay behind? How did you come to the castle?”

He didn’t look so angry when he said that last part. I tried to speak but somehow the words didn’t come out. What is going on? I tried again but nothing. Is something wrong with me? I looked between Damon and Kensi. What is wrong with me? Why can’t I speak?

Then Kensi walked over to me and pushed Damon to the side. He then lifted and turned my face. “Ah, that explains it.” He looked to Damon before walking away. I then watched as Kensi’s eyes turned black and black smoke surrounded his hands. Then a sudden snap was heard. Which I somehow started to cough. “Trying speaking now.”

All I was able to cough for a while. Which Kensi then offered me a glass of water. “Thank you.” The look of shock that crossed their faces was interesting. But Damon’s quickly changed as he slammed his fist on the wooden table.

“Could you finally answer why you stood behind?”

I drank more water before putting the cup down. “I wanted to thank you for saving my life.” The way Damon’s face became expressionless to laughing was wonderful. I wish I could see that brilliant smile daily. It made me happy to see that smile so much that I couldn’t help wiggle in my seat. The laugh stopped and he had a look of pure shock.

“What you know. Looks like we have a fox demon here. Fascinating.” I quickly looked up to Kensi and he was smiling.

“What’s a fox demon?” I looked back to Damon just in time to catch him walking over towards me. When he was next to Kensi I felt strange. “Why did his ears change back?” He looked up to Kensi. “How do they do that?”

Kensi just pushed Damon forward, almost pushed me backward. I felt my face heat up as I was this close to him. I was able to take in more of his scent and I wouldn’t mind bathing in it. Even the fact he was much bigger than me seem as a nice touch. But I quickly looked away, after remembering how he got angry at me.

But I suddenly felt gentle, yet strong fingers turning my face. I kept my eyes close in hopes to not continue angering Damon. “You scared the poor thing. Emma and Eric are going to enjoy this.” The fingers then left and I couldn’t help miss their touch.

“Why did you have to reminded me about papa and big sister?” I just heard a chuckle and couldn’t help take a peek. Damon had walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. He seemed to be frustrating pulling out clothes. Then suddenly I was smacked with flying fabric. The impacted was so strong that I fell backwards. “Damn it!”

The moment it was confirm what size I was in clothes, Kensi stated how I needed a bath. Damon faced turned red before asking me if I knew what a bath was. When I shook my head Kensi laughed while Damon cursed up a storm. “Have fun.” With that Kensi pushed me and Damon into this weird room.

As Damon tried to explain to me how a bath worked, he would sometimes stutter. It was very charming on him. “Are you able to control your ears and tail?” I shook my head, which led to getting a bucket of warm water poured on me. “Please stop looking at me like that.”

“But what am I doing wrong?” He just shook his head, and went about scrubbing my back. As he helped me bathe, I tried my best not to stare at him. But I would enjoy small peeks and how close he was. When he was in front of me, he quickly dropped the rag on my lap and turned around. He stated I had to wash my own front. As I did so, I enjoyed the view of him. Especially since he had his back turned and can’t be mad at me.

After the bath and I was given a set of clothes, Kensi told us good night and left the room. “You can sleep on the bed.” I quickly looked at Damon and he was making his way to a small couch. I tried asking why, before he looked angry and I regret asking. “Just please get some sleep. Today has been a long day and I just want to get it over with.” He took off his boots and placed his sword next to them. “Tomorrow you could leave to wherever you want, while I leave overseas.” He’s leaving me?

I walked over to him and just stood by. “What if I go with you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t have to. You’re free to choose your own path.” Before I could speak, he adjusted himself to a sitting position. “Please, your free.”

“But what if it’s my choice to want to go with you?” He stood up and without warning he picked me up. He then carried me to the bed and placed me down. The time in his sweet embrace was too short lived.

“I don’t and never wanted to attached myself to someone. I have too much to deal with to add more to it.” I was about to speak but he placed a finger on my lips. “I have my path. If you follow me, I would only hurt you. For I would leave you behind without a second thought.” He then backed away and went back to the couch.

That night I couldn’t sleep. I just laid and watched Damon sleep. He would sometimes snore, which sometimes shot forth red smoke. It was really cute. Especially when his tail would wrap around and he hugged it. It must be nice to be in those arms. I envy that tail.

When the morning came, Kensi walked into the room. Damon had just put on his boots. Kensi looked between Damon and me. When his eyes landed on me, he shook his head. I then followed them as they walked through the halls, even out the castle. It was when we reached the beach that Damon looked at me. “You can’t come—”

Kensi covered Damon’s mouth. “Did you want to come?” I quickly nodded my head. Damon looked at Kensi angrily. Then before my eyes a circle appeared behind them. “Welcome to Skotádi.” With that our surrounding changed.

As I looked around, I was amazed at the new sights and smells. Even the breeze felt nice. “Who’s that?” I quickly turned around and saw 3 new people. 2 females standing behind Damon, and a male in front of Kensi. What caught my attention the most was how this new male was giving me a harden stare.

“Damon found him.” When Kensi said that, the females began to laugh. Then one of them hugged Damon.

“Does this mean he finally has someone?” Damon tried to push her off. “Who knew that little Damon was just like papa?”

“Emma! Stop that!” The female who had Damon in her grasp, I couldn’t help notice how large her chest was. And how Damon didn’t push away from having that pressed to his face. Was he speaking about those such things before? Was he trying to tell me how he was looking for someone to breed with?

I couldn’t help feel sadden by these thoughts as I looked away from then group. It wasn’t until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that I looked up. It happened to be the strange male. He no longer looked angry but somewhat sad as he looked over to Damon. When he looked back to me, he held a soft smile. I couldn’t help smile back. Somehow that small gesture felt kind.

After Damon got away from Emma he walked over to Eric. “Papa, could he stay with you and Kensi for now? At least until he decides what he wants to do with his life.” Why is he trying to get rid of me? What did I do wrong? Unless… I looked back to the females. Unless, he only allow females he’s to breed with accompany him. “But papa.”

The look of disappointment that crossed Damon’s face didn’t suit him. I then felt Eric tap my shoulder. Damon just looked at me before saying fine. I was soon ambushed by Emma’s large chest. “Yay! We’re going to have some much fun.”

It wasn’t long before another circle appeared and we were in front of a large castle. As we entered the gates, a male and female dressed in red were inside. “This is V and M, they’re my familiars.” I quickly looked to Damon. “Please listen to them. They know more about this castle than I do. Plus,” Damon turned and stood in front of me. “If you have any questions you can ask them. Also,” He pointed to the Emma and the other female. “My older sister, Emma and her mate will also help you.” With that he turned around and went inside.

I was just about to follow him when he disappeared. “Don’t mind little Damie.” I quickly looked up to Emma. “He’s not like the rest of us and shows his emotions differently.” I quickly asked her what she meant. But all I got in response was a giggle. “Does someone like my little brother?” I quickly looked away from her. “It’s ok, he likes you too.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

…

When I was finally in my room, I took off all my clothes. I went to the attached bath and processed to get everything ready. I just couldn’t believe this. Emma is probably teasing that poor guy as I bathe. Why in heaven’s name did I have to look his way? Why did I even insisted papa Kensi take me to the piers? Damn it!

I took a deep breath and tried to process the events that just happened. I wanted to learn more about my real father. Kensi offered to take me to Daímonas. I had this strange urge to visit the piers. And somehow, I was able to see this guy’s golden eyes, clear as day from very far. Then when he was about to get his head cut off everything went blank. When everything came clear, I had freed the guy and others.

At the castle Kensi wouldn’t stop laughing at me. Even teasing how he believes I found my mate. That would be impossible. When I asked Emma how she felt when meeting that female, years ago, I didn’t feel anything. And when I asked papa, he even stated he felt the same when meeting Kensi, for the second time.

Like how their face heated up. Not able to speak or look away. Everything around them was a blur other then the person they were looking at. Heart racing, and a strong urge to be with them physically. I didn’t feel any of that. All that happened was that I saw his eyes and then had an urge to save him from death. That’s it!

But then he goes and finds himself in the castle. And coming face to face with him, he had that red face that Emma and papa had when seeing their future mate. I can’t believe it. I still can’t believe it. Somehow someway I ended up finding my mate. But what I’m confused about is why didn’t I feel the way everyone else did?

After getting dress and leaving my room, I decided since it was too late, I might as well get to know him. He’s already here and met both papa and my sister. Kensi already had approved of him. This whole thing is a mess.

When I found them in the dining hall, I couldn’t help shake my head at what I walked into. The poor guy was hiding under the table, as Sai held back Emma. “What happened?”

The guy quickly got from under the table and ran behind me. “Those two are evil.” I asked him how. “They wanted to dress me up and play with my hair.” I couldn’t help chuckle.

“You two couldn’t help yourself?” The girls started to giggle as they nodded their heads. But they quickly started when they saw my face. “Don’t do it again, unless he suggest it. Understand?” They both nodded and left the room. I looked to a still shield male. “You have yet told me your name.”

He looked up to me before standing. I then finally took note he was no taller than my chest and was very thin. Almost sickening thin. “I don’t remember my name.” He seemed sadden as he looked away from me. “Nobody has ever asked me that in years.”

“If you allow it, I’m sure Sai can help you.” Before long we were walking the halls in silence. What was I going to do? I wish papa was able to speak again. He would have been able to much more than Sai.

As we walked, I did took note the male would be a little too close to me, but then backed away. A part of me was glad that he didn’t touch me, the other wonder what was going on in his head. Was I being too intimidating? Was he shy and didn’t know what to do? Or like Kensi put it, I probably scare him? Whatever the case, I felt indifferent about my current situation.

In a way it was nice to have another male around. Since I was practically surround by females and the likes. I had my sister and her mate, and M. Both papas would give off a feminine aura, that sometimes I forget that their both males. And we do have a lot of fun. With the bonus that they all liked to be extremely clean and look nice. I was no different, but I sure act like papa more than Kensi. I couldn’t help chuckle at that.

“Is something funny?” That’s when I remembered I was walking with this male. Was I that conformable that I forgotten I was with someone I didn’t know? Then again, I was back home and I was surrounded by people who would act before I noticed anything. So, I guess I was conformable.

“I was just lost in thought.” The male raised an eyebrow before looking away. I wonder what’s going through his mind. Probably nothing nice about me. At that thought I couldn’t help let out an exhausted sigh. Why do I even care too much what he thinks of me?

At this rate I might as well drop him off somewhere and hope for the best. I looked down at him again and took back my words. There’s no way in hell this guy would survive a day on his own. Looks like I truly am stuck with him, for better or for worst.

We had just reached the front of a room. When we stopped, for some reason, I was having trouble to speak. I wasn’t sure if it was the way he was looking at me or that he was going to be down the hall from my room. Whatever it was, it was annoying. “This will be your room for as long as you stay here.”

When I opened the door, his face lite in wander. I couldn’t smile at that. But both our expressions left when he looked back at me. For some reason he looked sadden. “So, eventually you will make me leave.” It was not a question, but it sure sounded like one. At that, why did I feel a sudden pain in my chest? Why doesn’t this feel right? He took one more look into the room before looking back at me. “You’re quite handsome.” Before I could respond, he entered the room and closed the door.

I was just stud. I quickly snapped out of it and rushed over to Emma’s room. When I entered, her and Sai were kissing. “I’m sorry but I really need to talk to my sister.” They both looked annoyed before telling me to leave.

As I waited in the halls, V and M passed me. They didn’t say anything but gave me weird looks. It wasn’t long when Sai finally came out the room. “You should knock next time.” She didn’t seem annoyed but had a strange smile.

“Hopefully there wouldn’t be a next time.” The moment I walked into Emma’s room, again, I was smacked behind the head. “Next time have your door lock.”

“Next time I’ll punch you.” She folded her arms as she walked back to her bed. I quickly laid down and had my head on her lap. “Ok, Damie. What’s the matter?”

“What am I supposed to do now? I’m confused.” She asked me what about. “I saved a group of slaves from being sold and killed, all because I happened to see the eyes of one of them. This is so stupid.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” I turned on my back and asked her why. She grinded before pinching my cheeks. “Because you would kill anyone who are mean. Plus, you’re the most sensitive guy I know. At that, we both though Eric was super sensitive for crying whenever he got emotional.”

I tried to pull her hands away, but she just kept playing with my face. “I’m not saying that saving them is stupid. It’s that one of them caught my attention. You know better than—” Emma squished my face in her breast and started screaming.

“Little Damie is growing up!”

After a while I finally was able to escape her chest and took a deep breath of air. “Damn it. Are you trying to kill me!” She just laughed before saying sorry. I shook my head and laughed as well. “As I was saying, before I wasn’t able to breathe. You know better than anyone that I don’t want a mate. I have enough to deal with.”

“Oh please. All because you’re a king in training, and going to eventually help Kensi govern a country, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.” I just shook my head. Why did I ever think she would understand me? Emma then slapped me before pinching my cheeks again. “I get that it’s a lot on your shoulders. But even you deserve some joys in life. Who knows, maybe having a mate will help you relax.”

“Relax, how?” Emma then had an evil smirk. “Oh, no! Don’t you dare.”

“Come on. You get to do all that stuff our papas do. Which is slightly different than me and Sai, because we are females.” I kept trying to get her hands off me, but they became tighter. “Think about all the kissing and enjoying each other’s bodies.” She then let go of my face as she touched her own cheek. “Now that I think of it,” She held my nose. “Have you ever thought of anyone in that way?”

“No. That’s gross and weird.” The look of shock that cross her face was interesting.

“Oh my. Maybe that should be something you two should talk about.” At that I felt my face heat up. Emma started to giggle.

“That would be rude to bring up out of nowhere. I don’t even know him enough to ask something so personal. And stop laughing at me!” I pushed her and left the room.

The next day was a weird one. When I went to get the male, I was surprised that Emma was already knocking at the door. She looked over to me and smiled, before knocking again. When he came out, he looked almost scared when he saw Emma. But the moment he saw me, he quickly shut the door. “What did you do?” I told her I simply don’t know. “You did something.”

For almost 2 hours we tried to get the male to come out, so he could join us for breakfast. It wasn’t until Emma gave up and left, that he finally opened the door. When he came out of his room, he looked a mess. Was he this bad yesterday? Why didn’t I notice?

His short, curly, brown hair went all over the place. He had dark circles under his eyes, that didn’t sit well with his pile skin. Not to mention how much thinner he is compared to last night. He looks awfully sick. At that, he had burses along his neck and arms. “Are you ok?”

I couldn’t tilt his face to look at me. When our eyes met, all I could see was pure sadness in them. Suddenly all I could feel was rage towards anyone and everyone that dared to hurt this creature. I even had the strong urge to hold him and say how everything was ok. But I fought back those feeling. It wouldn’t be right to tell him such things, for neither of us truly knew the other.

It didn’t take long for us to walked the halls. As we did, neither spoke and somehow it felt too quiet for my liking. But what should I say? Do I even have the right to ask him questions about himself? Well, it would make sense to ask, so I could learn about him. But would it even matter?

After breakfast, I thought it best I went back to my typical routine. Which meant, I was going to be studying most of the day. I was just about to leave the dining hall, when I noticed that male has yet stood up. At that, the food on his plate doesn’t look touched. So, I simply walked over to him. “Do you not like this? I could get you something else?”

He looked almost shock as he looked at me. “Was I supposed to eat along with everyone?” He looked back down and seemed fidget with the base of his shirt. “I wasn’t aware that I was allowed. Please forgive me.” Uh?

“You have done nothing wrong.” He seem to be happy with my answer, with how he wiggled in his seat and his large fox ears had returned. Even his puffy tail as well. He kind of looks cute. Especially with his ears twitching and his tail wagging as such. And way a hint of pink colored his cheeks. “Would you like to join me in the study?” That pink spread across his nose, as he nodded a yes.

Why was I finding this to be so cute? Even as he ate, I couldn’t help notice little things. Such as his nose doing a little dance, as he enjoyed the food. Or the way he sway side to side, while humming his approval of the meal. And when we occasionally locked eyes, he would quickly turn away. How silly. Reminds me how Emma and Papa are with their mates, when they first met. Now I can see why Kensi and Sai had large smiles every time. This male was being too cute for words.

As we walked the halls, a question kept pandering in my head. I wonder if it would be considered rude to ask, but it would also help me learn more of him. “If it’s no trouble,” The male quickly looked my way and some reason I couldn’t help look away. “Why were you at the pier?” I finally looked back at him and he started to fidget with his shirt. “If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.”

“My previously owner had passed. So, it was only a matter of time before all her slave were to be sold. I was her pet since she was a child.” I suddenly stopped as I just looked at him. So, he was owned already. But why wasn’t he and the others allowed to be free. He looked over his shoulders at me. “I can’t thank you enough for saving my life.”

“How did you become a pet?” I caught up to him and we continued walking.

“My parents were her family’s slaves. Since I was the youngest and the weakest, I couldn’t work on the farm. So instead, I became a pet. It was somewhat of a blessing.” I asked him how so. “I was spared, as both our parents were killed.” We had just reached the study. I let him go in first. He suddenly stopped and faced me. He had a large smile before he spoke. “I just remembered the name she gave me. It’s Zip.”

“Zip?” He did that wiggle thing, as his tail and ears came out again. He was even looking at me with those big eyes. Why on earth am I finding what he’s doing to be cute?

“Are you gonna kiss yet?”

I quickly turned and saw that Emma and Sai peeking by the door. “Were we going to kiss?” I look back and Zip was hiding behind his hands. And his tail was wagging faster than I ever seen. I looked back at the girls who happened to be laughing.

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

Emma stepped in and I quickly found my head squished between her breast. How does Sai enjoy these things? As I tried to get out, all I could hear was how happy my big sister was. When I finally escaped, I saw how red Zip’s face was. “Both you get out!”

“Aw,” Sai and Emma had frowns before they started to giggle. “Are you two going to do it in the study? Such a naughty prince.” The moment Sai said that, I practically kicked the girls out of the study.

When I looked to Zip, it was like his whole body was red and was looking away from me. His ears had also turned from orange to a deep red. “What are you thinking?”

He still wasn’t facing me as he spoke. “Is it true? Were you planning to do things with me?” He then turned around and walked closer to me. “If that’s what you want, I’ll happily do so.”

I had to fight to urge to smack him. My face was on fire and I just wanted to scream. “Look. That’s not what I wanted to do. All I wanted was to come in here and study. That’s it. I’m not into all that stuff those two,” I looked at the door. “IDOITS said. So, please keep those things out of your head. It’s not going to happen.”

Why when I said that his ears and tail just flopped down? Even his expression seemed to read hurt. Was he thinking that we were… Oh great. I take back what I said about having another male around. He’s just like the others. I’m surrounded by perverts.

It’s been 3 days since then, and the girls stood away from me. Even Zip seem to be avoiding me. I had just turned the corner when I bumped into something. I looked down, and on the floor was Zip. I tried to give him a hand to help, but he slapped it away. He even looked mad at me as he stood up. Before I could say anything, he practically ran from me. What the hell?

That night, I knocked on his door. I was somewhat surprised he even answered. “What do you want?” Oh, he really was mad at me.

“Are you ok?” He turned away from me.

“Why do you care? Especially after making me feel like a fool.”

“I made you feel like what?” I shook my head. Could this be why he was angry with me. “I didn’t mean to make you feel any type of way. When I asked if you wanted to join me in the study, I did just want to study. But also, I wanted to get to know you. Why did you think I was going to do anything more?”

He finally turned around, but was still not looking at me. “You wanted to get to know me?” I answered with a small yes. He finally looked at me and I could tell he was crying. Was those tears my fault? “Why do you want to get to know me?”

“Since you want to stay so badly, it wouldn’t hurt to get to know you.” He turned around. “And in return it was also fitting you got to know me.” He looked over his shoulder and asked why. At that, I felt my face heat up. “Because it would be only right that we got to know each other. Unless…” I couldn’t help look away. “Unless you don’t wish to get to know me. I would understand.”

That’s when I felt something hug me. When I looked down it was Zip. “I would like to get to know you. But,” He looked up at me. “You got to keep those two evil witches away from me.”

I couldn’t help snicker as I pet his head. “My sister and her mate doesn’t mean harm. But they can be overbearing at times.”

“You keep referring them as your sisters. At first I thought those were females you were breeding with.”

“What gave you that idea!” I couldn’t believe my ears. Did Zip truly thought I was breeding with Emma and Sai? That would be the grosses thing in the world, next to eating cyclops. Now, that was something I wish I never did.

“The way you are conformable with Emma having your face in her chest.”

I couldn’t help snicker at that. “Emma’s breast are too hard to ignore, even when I try. But she’s just my annoying big sister.” Even he snicked at that.

When the morning came, I was surprised to see Zip waiting outside his door. We exchanged a good morning and starting walking the halls. As we did so, he would walk slightly close to me. I wonder if I’m supposed to do something. Whenever papa or Emma walked close to their mate it usually ended with Kensi and Sai hugging them. Would Zip like it if I hugged him?

“What do you do when you’re in heat?” I stopped so fast I almost fell. I looked down to him and he was looking away.

“Come again?” He was hugging himself and swayed side to side.

“What do you do when you’re in heat?” So, I did hear correctly. I quickly told him that I do not go into heat. He turned around and looked absolutely shock. “Do you not have urges or desires?” I shook my head.

…

It has been a month since learning Damon didn’t hold such desires. As hurt as I was when finding out, I have come to admire him even more. I even took note of a few things he does that made me happy.

Like when he ask if I was ok, since he noted I didn’t hug him. Or how he seeks me out to spend time in the study. Not to mention how I recently took notice how incredibly needy Damon can be.

Emma and Sai had left about 3 days ago and Damon had yet left me alone. For someone who lacks desire he sure can be extremely attention hungry. Could that be the reason he doesn’t go into heat?

The sun had just set and I waited patiently in my room. Since Emma been gone Damon would sleep on a chair in my room. But tonight, I’m going to try and see if we both could get our needs met. The moment I heard the door begin to open, I jumped into bed and grabbed the book, I placed on a nearby table. When he opened the door he looked puzzled. “What are you doing?”

“I want to fantasize about you better, but also being respectful to your boundaries.” I held up the book. “I know how much you like to read. So I was wondering,” I brought the book to my chest as I hugged it. “If you would lay in my bed and read, while I hugged you.” He asked me why. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in asking you to sleep with me. Sleep as in laying next to me, hugging, and actually sleeping.”

Damon let out a short laugh as he made his way to the bed. While he did so he discarded his shirt and boots. Even his pants. I was speechless as my eyes marvel at the feast it was blessed to witness. Those clothes did not do him justice. Especially with how extremely good-looking Damon was. Even a nice behind to go with his strong physique.

“I don’t like reading. I just do because I have to.” Damon took the book from my hands, and got under the covers with me. After he placed the book down, he pulled my closer. “If you wanted to cuddled you could have asked.” I then felt when he wrapped his legs and tail around me. “I love snuggles.”

That night was two years ago and I will never forget it. Not only because that was the first night I slept with my mate. But also, the first night I learned that Damon’s claws would grow and he accidently scratched my back. Even though our relationship is sexless, due on his part, I still feel like the luckiest male alive. Especially with the fact that my mate is the most caring, charming, and understanding male ever. The fact that he’s also good look is just a nice bonus.


End file.
